Story Of Lavender
by Ky is Kyra
Summary: Fic pertama dengan pair Neji x Hinata. RnR please?  "Aku tidak akan pernah bisa tahu akhir dari kisah dalam novel itu. Tidak juga memiliki kesempatan untuk melihat foto kunang-kunang di danau atau sunset di jembatan..."


**Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaa,,,,,**

**Saya mencoba buat fic oneshot dengan pair Neji x Hinata.**

**Kenapa saya buat fic ini? Selain karena saya menyukai pair ini, saya juga sedang terkena WB untuk fic yang lainnya. Mungkin karena saya terlau sering buat fic dengan pair yang itu-itu saja makanya saya jadi bosan dan otaknya tidak mau jalan untuk melanjutkan cerita itu. Jadi, saya mencoba sesuatu yang baru.**

**Ini adalah fic pertama saya dengan pair Neji x Hinata. Semoga kalian suka ya. ^_^**

**Jangan ragu untuk memberikan saran dan kritik kalian ya. ^^b**

**Disclaimer: Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

><p><strong>Story of Lavender <strong>

**by Kyra De Riddick**

**.**

_I love night and hate it either,_

_I love it when the moon is shining,_

_So, I can enjoy it with my whole body,_

_But I hate when night becomes darker,_

_Because it felts like it cuts my whole body_

_._

* * *

><p>Bel panjang yang berbunyi terus menerus selama satu menit itu bagaikan bel kemenangan di telinga para siswa yang sudah hampir tertidur –bahkan ada yang sudah tertidur- di jam terakhir itu. Dengan semangat menggebu mereka memberi salam pada guru yang mengajar yang hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat siswa-siswanya.<p>

Setelah membereskan buku-bukunya mereka pun saling berlomba meninggalkan ruangan hingga ada beberapa di antara mereka yang sempat terjepit di pintu karena ingin keluar bersamaan.

Terdengar bising suara anak-anak yang ramai bergosip ria, menceritakan film yang ditontonnya semalam (meskipun mereka menontonnya bersama) atau sekedar membuat rencana dadakan seusai sekolah.

"Neji, kami mau ke tempat karaoke. Kaumau ikut?" ajak seorang pemuda berambut coklat acak-acakan pada salah seorang temannya yang masih setia duduk di kursinya. Ia tidak ikut berdesak-desakan dengan anak-anak lain tetapi lebih memilih duduk sabar menunggu giliran keluar. Selain karena ia bukan tipe manusia brutal seperti Naruto atau Kiba, ia juga memiliki hobi menatap pemandangan sore di depan sekolahnya yang pasti akan ramai setiap kali jam pulang sekolah.

"Tidak," ucap Pemuda berambut panjang itu menolak undangan Kankuro. "Aku harus segera pulang." Ia lalu berdiri, menyampirkan tasnya di bahu lalu berjalan menuju pintu yang sudah lengang. Meninggalkan teman-temannya yang masih menatapnya dengan heran.

"Kau selalu bilang begitu, padahal kau tidak langsung pulang, kan?" Ucap Kankuro dengan nada penuh selidik. "Kemarin sore aku menelepon ke rumahmu tapi ibumu bilang kau belum pulang."

"Eh? Benarkah?" Ten Ten, Kiba, dan Chouji yang dari tadi diam bersorak penuh kejut secara koor.

Wajar bila mereka terkejut sebab setahu mereka Neji bukan tipe orang yang suka keluyuran tidak jelas. Kalau diajak ke karaoke pun pasti karena dipaksa oleh mereka, dan selama ini kalau Neji bilang pulang berarti memang dia pulang. Di rumahnya. Bukan di tempat lain.

Mendengar itu Neji langsung berhenti. Ia berbalik menatap teman-temannya yang memasang wajah terkejut. Lalu, tanpa memandang teman-temannya, ia berkata, "Itu bukan urusan kalian." Setelah mengucapkan kalimat singkat yang menyinggung perasaan teman-temannya itu Neji kembali melanjutkan langkahnya.

Ia tidak lagi mendengar suara berisik teman-temannya. Mungkin mereka masih syok dengan kata-kata Neji yang sangat dingin itu. Meski sadar ia telah melontarkan kata-kata yang menyakitkan hati Neji sedikit pun tidak berniat untuk meminta maaf pada mereka. Ia tidak peduli bila mereka akan marah padanya. Yang dipikirkan Neji saat ini hanya satu.

* * *

><p>Neji baru akan mengayuh sepedanya ketika suara berisik adik kelasnya yang sudah akrab dengannya memanggil namanya. "Hyuuga-senpai!"<p>

Bocah berambut pirang itu melambai pada Neji sambil berlari ke arahnya dengan cengiran khas tercetak di wajahnya.

"Usuratonkachi, lanjutkan larimu!" suara Uchiha Sasuke yang juga merupakan teman sekelas Naruto mengiringi langkah berlari anak itu. Rupanya bocah Uzumaki itu kabur dari pemanasannya untuk menemui Neji.

Neji hanya memandangi kouhainya yang selalu saja kelewat semangat di mana pun dan kapan pun itu.

"Senpai, apa benar Hinata-chan pindah sekolah ke Otto?"

Neji menghela napas lelah sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Naruto. Ia sudah bosan ditanyai hal yang sama selama seminggu terakhir ini. Bukankah wali kelas mereka sudah mengumumkan hal itu?

"Ya." Neji hanya menjawab singkat lalu naik ke atas sepedanya. Siap mengayuh.

"Tapi kenapa Hinata-chan tidak memberi salam perpisahan?"

"…."

Neji diam. Memutar otak untuk memberikan jawaban yang bisa memuaskan kouhainya yang selalu banyak bertanya itu.

"Senpai, apa ada masalah dengan sekolahnya di sini?" si pirang kembali bertanya, sesuai dugaan Neji. Jawaban apapun tidak akan bisa memuaskan Naruto. Selalu ada pertanyaan setelah pertanyaan lain.

"Atau karena dia sakit itu? Memangnya dia sakit apa?"

Neji menyabar-nyabarkan dirinya dalam hati. Ia sudah terlambat tapi ia masih harus meladeni Naruto sebab kouhainya itu memegangi boncengan sepedanya yang dulu selalu ditempati Hinata.

"Hinata memang pindah ke Otto karena sakit. Di sana dia akan sekolah sambil mengobati penyakitnya." Neji kembali mencoba mengayuh sepedanya, tapi masih saja ditahan Naruto.

"Memangnya Hinata-chan sakit apa?"

"Asma." Jawab Neji sambil mengayuh sepedanya secepat mungkin saat Naruto sedang lengah karena kaget.

"Eh? Tapi kan di sini juga ada dokter, senpai!"

"Dobe, cepat lari 10 putaran!"

"Eh? Teme kejam!"

* * *

><p>.<p>

Neji mengayuh sepedanya menuju pinggiran hutan Konoha yang jarang didatangi penduduk. Sesampainya di pinggir hutan -yang lebih gelap karena sinar matahari tidak bisa menembus rimbunan pohon-pohon besar- Neji menyandarkan sepedanya di salah satu pohon. Ia lalu berjalan memasuki hutan yang masih alami itu.

Tidak lama berjalan ia sampai di sebuah danau kecil berair jernih. Suasana di tempat itu juga jauh lebih gelap dari pinggiran hutan tadi.

Neji mengambil kamera dari tasnya. Diposisikannya kamera itu agar mendapat gambar yang terbaik. Ia menghitung dalam hati dan … klik!

Satu foto yang sangat menarik diperoleh Neji. Tepat ketika kunang-kunang mulai memenuhi tempat tersebut. Neji lalu mengambil beberapa foto lagi dari sudut yang berbeda.

Setelah merasa cukup, ia pun meninggalkan tempat itu.

.

Perhentian Neji yang berikutnya adalah jembatan yang dibawahnya mengalir air yang jernih. Neji menunggu selama beberapa menit sebelum mengambil gambar. Ia menunggu posisi matahari seolah-olah menyentuh pepohonan-pepohonan tinggi di sekitar sungai kecil tersebut.

Setelahnya, Neji mengayuh sepedanya menuju perpustakaan umum Konoha. Di sana ia tidak mengambil gambar, tetapi mengambil buku yang belum ditamatkannya. Ia tidak membaca buku itu di tempat membaca buku yang disediakan. Tetapi ia memilih menuju salah satu rak yang paling di belakang. Di dekat rak itu ada jendela kecil yang menyalurkan sinar remang-remang matahari sore yang membantunya untuk membaca.

Hinata yang menemukan tempat ini dan menjadikannya sebagai tempat membaca favoritnya. Dulu, Neji sampai harus mengirimi Hinata SMS karena tidak bisa menemukannya di perpustakaan yang tidak berukuran besar itu.

Neji menghabiskan lima halaman yang penuh dengan untaian kata-kata fiksi tersebut. Setelahnya, ia mengembalikan buku tersebut di tempatnya lalu kembali mengayuh sepedanya menuju satu tempat yang tidak pernah luput dikunjunginya setiap hari.

Matahari telah bersembunyi di belahan bumi yang lain, menyisakan gelap yang menyelimuti kota kecil tersebut. Neji masih setia mengayuh sepedanya tanpa merasa terusik dengan gelapnya malam yang dulu sangat dibenci Hinata tapi juga begitu disukai oleh gadis itu.

_"Malam itu sama seperti pisau. Ketika ia terlalu gelap aku merasa takut sampai-sampai aku merasa ia tengah mengulitiku. Tetapi, ketika malam datang, aku pun merasa nyaman karena aku bisa menikmati lembutnya sinar bulan dengan seluruh tubuhku"._

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Ah, kau datang lagi, ya?" wanita berusia pertengahan dua puluh itu menyambut Neji dengan senyum ramahnya. Neji hanya menganggukkan kepala sekedar menghormati wanita ramah tersebut. "Seperti biasa kau selalu datang di jam seperti ini."

"Ya," ucap Neji pelan. "Maaf selalu merepotkan."

Shizune menggeleng pelan. "Tidak apa-apa. Cepatlah, waktumu tidak sampai setengah jam."

"Terima kasih."

.

Pintu yang dibuka berderak pelan. Neji melangkah dengan sangat pelan memasuki ruangan bercat putih dengan aroma khas tersebut.

Matanya tiba-tiba saja terasa berat. Darahnya berdesir pelan, jantungnya berdebar cepat dan terasa sulit bernapas. Perasaan yang selalu saja terasa ketika ia menginjakkan kakinya di tempat itu.

Langkahnya pun terasa semakin berat ketika ia semakin dekat dengannya.

Perlahan tapi pasti ia akhirnya sampai dengan tujuannya.

"Hinata," suaranya lirih memanggil gadis yang saat ini sedang terbaring tanpa daya di atas ranjang rumah sakit tersebut. Neji membelai kepala Hinata selembut mungkin. Ia lalu duduk di kursi yang ada di dekat tempat tidur Hinata.

"Hari ini sekolah ramai seperti biasa," Neji memulai ceritanya. "Gadis Haruno itu masih berusaha mengejar-ngejar Uchiha Sasuke, tentu saja dengan Yamanaka sebagai saingannya. Hari ini mereka sampai mengejar Uchiha ke depan kelasku. Lalu, Aburame masih setia member makan hewan-hewan yang ada di belakang sekolah. Termasuk Kelinci peliharaanmu."

"…"

Puas membelai rambut Hinata, Neji ganti menggenggam tangan pucat gadis itu.

"Sepulang sekolah tadi Kankuro lagi-lagi mengajakku ke karaoke. Tapi aku membalas mereka dengan kata-kata dingin. Kalau kau di sana pasti kau sudah mengerut mendengar caraku mengucapkannya," Neji tersenyum kecil sambil mengangkat tangan Hinata menuju wajahnya.

"Lalu Uzumaki Naruto menanyakanmu, ia sampai dimarahi Uchiha Sasuke karena kabur dari pemanasannya hanya untuk mengejarku."

"…."

"Lalu aku ke danau untuk mengambil foto kunang-kunang. Dulu kau bilang kau ingin melihatnya, kan?"

Pertanyaan Neji hanya dijawab suara mesin yang merekam detak jantung Hinata yang sangat lemah.

"Besok aku akan membawakan fotonya untukmu," ucap Neji lirih. Kerongkongannya terasa tercekat. "Aku juga memotret matahari sore di dekat jembatan. Lalu aku membaca lima halaman dari novel yang belum kauselesaikan."

"…."

"Mereka belum juga bersatu," ucap Neji. Suaranya mulai bergetar. "Sama seperti kita."

Dan setelah itu tangis Neji pun menyatakan dirinya dalam bentuk air mata yang mengalir dalam diam.

Digenggamnya tangan Hinata dengan kerinduan yang teramat sangat. Karena ia memang begitu merindukan kehadiran gadis yang diketahui orang-orang sebagai sepupunya itu.

Sudah dua bulan Hinata terbaring koma di rumah sakit tanpa seorang pun teman-temannya yang tahu. Mereka hanya diberi tahu bahwa Hinata sedang sakit dan akhirnya pindah ke Otto.

Mereka tidak tahu kenyataan bahwa Hinata telah lama menutup matanya dan menyembunyikan dirinya dalam gelap yang ia benci.

Keluarga Hyuuga memang sengaja menyembunyikannya, sebab alasan Hinata terbaring koma ini dianggap sangat memalukan.

Percobaa bunuh diri.

Seorang Hyuuga mencoba bunuh diri.

Karena hubungan cintanya dengan sepupunya tidak direstui.

Mengapa tidak boleh? Bukankah mereka masih sepupu? Seharusnya tidak apa-apa, bukan?

Selain karena alasan "seorang Hyuuga mencoba bunuh diri" itu dianggap sangat memalukan, tetapi juga karena alasan mengapa hubungan mereka sangat ditentang. Kenyataan yang membuat Hinata memilih untuk menyembunyikan dirinya dalam kegelapan.

Seorang Hyuuga mencoba bunuh diri.

Karena hubungan cintanya dengan **kakak kandungnya** tidak direstui.

* * *

><p>Sejak awal mereka memang seharusnya tidak bertemu, tidak berhubungan dalam bentuk apapun.<p>

Tapi Neji kecil yang masih berusia 10 tahun tidak dapat menahan rasa bencinya pada sosok Hinata kecil yang begitu disayangi oleh ayahnya, bahkan lebih dari Hizashi menyayangi Neji.

Neji kecil yang telah muak merasakan perbedaan kasih saying itu mulai menjahili Hinata. Berusaha membuatnya menangis dengan segala kebencian yang ia punya saat itu. Sedangkan Hinata yang tidak tahu apa-apa hanya bisa pasrah menerima perlakuan Neji kecil yang kasar padanya.

Hingga di suatu hari, Neji kecil melihat bagaimana gigihnya Hinata menahan tangisnya ketika ia diganggu anak-anak lain. Sehingga Neji yang menaruh benci padanya malah berbalik melinduginya.

Ketika Neji kecil bertanya pada Hinata, gadis kecil itu menjawab, "Aku hanya akan menangis karena Neji-nii. Karena hanya Neji-nii yang boleh melihatku menangis." Dan usai mengatakan itu Hiata kecil pun menangis sesenggukan. Menunjukkan air mata yang telah lama ditahannya.

Sejak saat itu, Neji merasa harus melindungi Hinata.

Tahun-tahun berlalu. Rasa ingin melindugi itu terus tumbuh dan tumbuh lalu berkembang.

Rasa ingin melindungi itu pun telah teracuni benih-benih cinta sepasang anak manusia yang telah terbiasa akan keberadaan mereka satu sama lainnya.

Layaknya sepasang kekasih, mereka selalu bersama-sama dan berusaha saling memahami. Neji menjaga Lavendernya dari kumbang-kumbang nakal yang akan merusak keindahan Lavender itu. Sedangkan Lavender itu sendiri hanya menunjukkan keindahannya pada Neji seorang.

Semuanya terasa indah bagi mereka, walaupu hubungan itu lebih sering berlangsung dalam diam. Dengan kesunyian yang menyelimuti dan bisu yang menutupi. Bagi mereka berdua, kata-kata memang tidak selalu menjadi yang utama. Sebab kebersamaan mereka yang telah begitu lama terjalin telah membuat mereka mampu saling memahami dalam diam.

Hinata dengan kelembutannya, dan Neji dengan sikap dinginnya.

Namun keindahan yang dikiranya akan terus berlangsung abadi itu akhirnya layu dan mati setelah Hiashi, secara tidak sengaja mendapati mereka yang sedang bermesraan.

Perahu bahagia mereka pun bersua badai pertentangan yang membuat perahu yang hanya mereka isi dengan kebahagiaan dan harapan indah itu pun karam setelah tombak realita menghujam mereka dengan satu kenyataan pahit.

.

Dalam kilas balik kisah mereka yang kini hanyalah kenangan, Neji seolah terlempar kembali ke masa lalu. Dua bulan yang lalu ketika untuk pertama kalinya, ia, Neji, melihat seorang Hyuuga Hinata menentang ayahnya sendiri.

"Kenapa ayah? Kenapa aku tidak boleh bersama dengan Neji-nii?" suara Hinata selalu terdengar lembut meskipun ia meninggikan suaranya.

"Karena kalian masih memiliki hubungan darah!" Suara Hiashi menggelegar di tengah ruangan yang dihuni oleh Hizashi, Neji, dan ibu Hinata, Hina, yang sedang menangis.

"Kami tahu itu. Kami adalah sepupu, seharusnya itu tidak masalah!"

"Ayah tetap tidak setuju, seharusnya kalian mengerti!"

"Bagaimana mungkin kami bisa mengerti kalau ayah tidak memberikan alasan yang jelas!"

"Paman, ayah, bibi," suara Neji terdengar tenang. Meskipun ia melihat mata ayahnya dipenuhi kemarahan yang dipendam. "Sejak awal kami mengerti hubungan kami, karena itu pula kami tidak ragu untuk menjalani hubungan ini."

"Neji-" suara Hizashi terdengar tertahan.

"Neji-nii benar. Kami tahu dengan jelas hubungan kami. Kenapa ayah begitu menentang kami? Seolah-olah kami adalah kakak adik yang menjalani hubungan cinta."

"Itu benar."

Neji masih ingat bagaimana ia merasa suaranya menghilang, dan mungkin itu juga yang dirasakan oleh Hinata ketika dua kata itu terucap dari bibir Hizashi.

"A… apa? Pa… pa… paman-"

Hinata bahkan tidak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya. Ia langsung lemas dan jatuh di hadapan Hiashi yang juga terlihat terkejut.

"Alasan kami menentang hubungan kalian adalah karena kalian memang saudara."

"Apa maksudnya ini, ayah?" Neji memaksa suaranya untuk keluar. Suara yang terdengar kalah.

"Hinata, kau bukan anak Hiashi, tetapi anakku dengan Hina."

Lalu kenyataan itu pun mengalir keluar dari mulut Hizashi. Menghancurkan sisa-sisa harapan indah mereka berdua menjadi debu yang bahkan tidak lagi memiliki harga.

Hizashi berselingkuh dengan Hina, istri kakaknya sendiri, ketika Neji masih di dalam kandungan ibunya. Karena memiliki darah Hyuuga, dan Hiashi belum juga memiliki anak setelah sekian lama, maka bayi dalam kandungan Hina dipertahankan, diangkat anak oleh Hiashi dan diberi nama Hinata.

Kenyataan yang juga menjelaskan kenapa Hiashi begitu keras terhadap Hinata dan sangat menyayangi Hanabi, adik Hinata yang merupakan anak kandung Hiashi.

.

Setelah malam itu, Hinata tidak lagi keluar dari kamarnya. Dan beberapa hari kemudian ia ditemukan bersandar di dekat jendela kamarnya dengan darah yang mengalir dari pergelangan tangannya.

Kehilangan banyak darah membuat Hinata berada dalam masa kritis untuk waktu yang lama. Dan ketika masa kritis itu teah berlalu, Hinata tetap tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda untuk bangun dari tidur panjangnya.

Luka sayatan di tangannya memang bisa sembuh dan menghilang. Namun luka di hatinya tidak pernah hilang.

Kenyataan di malam itu telah menghancurkan Hinata sepenuhnya. Tidak hanya ia terombang-ambing di antara rasa cintanya pada Neji dengan rasa jijiknya pada diri sendiri yang telah menyerahkan dirinya pada pemuda yang berstatus kakaknya, harga dirinya pun telah hancur ketika ia harus menerima kenyataan bahwa ia tercipta dari hasil perselingkuhan dan hanya dipertahankan karena memiliki darah murni Hyuuga.

Hinata telah benar-benar hancur.

Ia pun memilih untuk bersembunyi dalam gelap yang ia benci. Tanpa sinar bulan yang ia sukai.

Entah sampai kapan Hinata akan bersembunyi, yang bisa dilakukan Neji hanyalah menanti adik yang ia cintai sebagai seorang gadis itu untuk terbangun. Dan selama menanti itu, Neji terus datang mengunjungi Hinata secara diam-diam dan menceritakan kisahnya.

Ia berharap Hinata akan bangun dari tidur panjangnya suatu saat nanti bila Neji terus setia menemaninya. Meski entah sampai kapan.

Neji pun terbangun ketika suara ketukan dari luar mengusiknya. Itu adalah tanda dari Shizune.

"Hinata," Neji memanggil nama keasihnya itu selembut mungkin. Dikecupnya kening Hinata dengan penuh sayang. "Bangunlah. Aku menunggumu." Setelah itu dikecupnya bibir Hinata sebentar lalu kembali diusapnya kepala Hinata sekali lagi.

"Aku mencintaimu, Hinata."ucapnya sebelum pergi.

Pintu kembali berderak pelan ketika dibuka dan ditutup kembali oleh Neji. Langkahnya terdengar menjauh lalu menghilang.

.

Dan ketika suara langkah kaki itu tidak lagi terdengar, mata gadis yang sedari tadi terpejam itu pun membuka. Ia berusaha bangun meski tubuhnya masih terasa lemah. Setelah bersusah payah turun dari tempat tidurnya, ia berjalan tertatih menuju jendela. Ia bisa melihat bulan bersinar terang malam itu. Sinar bulan yang lama tidak dilihatnya karena ia memilih untuk bersembunyi.

Namun suara Neji yang terus setia memanggilnya membuatnya secara perlahan tersadar. Ia pun bisa sekali lagi menikmati sinar bulan itu dengan seluruh tubuhnya.

Saat dilihatnya Neji melintas dengan sepeda yang sulu selalu digunakan Neji untuk memboncengnya, ia tidak kuasa menahan tangisnya. Air matanya jatuh berderai tanpa isakan.

Bibir pucatnya bergerak perlahan membentuk kata-kata yang terucap lirih.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Neji-nii. Sangat mencintaimu."

.

Neji berhenti mengayuh sepedanya.

Ditatapnya langit malam yang tadinya cerah kini mulai diselimuti awan tebal. Ia pun segera mengayuh sepedanya secepat mungkin agar tidak perlu kehujanan di jalan. Ia tidak tahu bahwa kehidupannya setelah malam ini tidak akan sama lagi.

Ia tidak tahu bahwa Lavender-nya telah melayu untuk selamanya.

"_**Aku tidak akan pernah bisa tahu akhir dari kisah dalam novel itu. Tidak juga memiliki kesempatan untuk melihat foto kunang-kunang di danau atau sunset di jembatan. Karena aku tidak bisa lagi bertahan lebih dari ini. Maafkan aku, Neji-nii."**_

* * *

><p><strong>THE END<strong>

**Mind to RnR**

**Kritik dan saran sangat ditunggu. **

**Salam….**

**Kyra**


End file.
